Kazakhbrick
Repubrick of Kazakhstan |nativename = : Қазақкірпіш Qazaqkirpish : Казахкирпич Kazakhkirpich |founded = December 21, 1991 |onlypredecessor = Kazakh SSRbrick |predicon = Kazakh SSR |image = Traditional kazakhstan by kaliningradgeneral-dbgohqg.png |caption = We invented largest space launch facility! |government = Authoritarian Presidential Republic. |personality = Peaceful, Friendly, Brave, Kebab |language = Kazakh Russian |type = Turkic |capital = Astanabrick |affiliation = CISball OICball SCOball Turkic Councilball Eurasian Unionball BRICSbricks |religion = Islam Orthodoxy Atheism |friends = Russiaball Belarusball Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball (sometimes) Turkmenistanball Iranball Chinaball Mongoliaball Tatarstanball Bashkortostanball Azerbaijanball Kebab Sakhaball |enemies = ISISball Uzbekistanball (sometimes) Soviet Unionball REMOVE BORAT! |likes = Other Stans, Al-Farabi, meat, Jah Khalib, potassium, cotton (is of important Export stuff), Nursultan Nazarbayev, Naming everything after Nazarbayev, Space Stations, Vodka, Being Futuristic when it comes to Astanabrick, BRICSbricks |hates = Being invaded, Borat, Borat mankini, being called Christian just because he celebrates Christmas, being mistakened for an Islamic country just for having an Islamic majority, When Aral sea's water was stolen and become dry |intospace = Yes |bork = Potassium Potassium/Brick brick/Osmium Osmium/Nazarbayev Nazarbayev/Jagshemash Jagshemash |food = Beshbarmak, Baursak, Kymis, Kuirdak |status = Going to space again but in Mars in 2030 and also seeing Aliens with Allah's help. alsoI can into Junior Eurovision! Can also into very high HDI! |notes = Largest Landlocked Countryball in the World 9th largest country in the world |imagewidth = 200px |reality = ���� Republic of Kazakhstan ���� |gender = Male |military = Best in central asia }} Kazakhbrick, sometimes spelt Qazaqbrick, officially the Repubrick of Kazakhstan, is a great Kebab country in Central Asia and Eastern Europe. He is bordered by Russiaball to the North, Uzbekistanball, Kyrgyzstanball, and Turkmenistanball to the South, Chinaball to the East, and the Caspian Sea to the East. The country is divided into 14 regions, including the capital Astanabrick located in the Akmolabrick region, giving him a total area of 1,052,100 square miles, making him the 9th largest country in the world, and the largest landlocked country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 17.8 million inhabitants. Kazakhstan sometimes lets Russia and other former Soviet state members to use his clay for launching rockets into space and into anybody the launcher wants removed. Russia has taken a Kazakhstani astronaut into space, Aidyn Aimbetov. Since he is a brick, he requires the help of Kyrgyzstanball, Tajikistanball, Turkmenistanball, and Uzbekistanball as wheels to be able to move. He hopes to be part of BRICS. Why? Because Kazakhstan can into BRICKS! His national day is December 21st. History Kazakh Khanatebrick was the ancestor of Kazakhbrick. Kazakbrick was then part of Russian Empireball and was called Kyrgyz. During Soviet times he was a repubrick of Soviet Unionball. When Soviet broke he was poor but then he got oil monies and into launching spaceships. Then UKball created Boratbrick. He annoyed Kazakbrick so much that he made a media campaign for the world to see him as he really is. But Boratbrick called it "propaganda", even blaming the doubly-landlocked, or in his terms, "evil nitwits of Uzbekistan" on it. The one true thing that Boratbrick says is that Kazakhstan has the best potassium in the world. Now Kazakbrick is using oil monies to hunt Boratbrick down and bring him to a court of justice. He also can into his own pro cycling team like his friends Bahrainball and UAEball: Astana Pro Team. Etymology Like Tajikistanball and Turkmenistanball, The word "Stan" at the end is of meaning "Land Of" in Persian. The name "Kazakh" comes from the ancient Turkic word qaz, "to wander". So those two words make up his name today (Land of Wanderers), reflecting Kazakhstan's nomadic culture. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * USAball - He was the first to recognize me as a country, His president praises me and my president. We both have embassies in each other's capitals, He in Astanabrick and I in DCball. Son of the.............. UK?!?!?!? * Mongoliaball- Has an embassy in Astanabrick and a Consulate General in Almaty. Kazakhbrick has an embassy in Ulaanbaatarball. Also he is my brother. * Turkeyball - He is my brother. * Bashkortostanball- He is my Insignificant musician brother * Russiaball - He is my great friend. But let me into BRICS will ya? * Czechiaball - you funny fool, you tried borat swimming suit, but do not worry, I'll pay penalty because it was only horseplay * Turkmenistanball- He is my insane brother. * Kyrgyzstanball - He is my poor brother. * Tajikistanball - He is my Persian friend. * UAEball, Qatarball, Bahrainball - Good Business and especially Oil Partners. Are also Muslim Friends. * Iranball - Persian Trading Partner * Iraqball - Mesopotamian Trading Partner. *All Turkic countries and entities Except Uzbekistan, very nosy sea-stealing people with bones in their brains Neutral * Israelcube - Despite the fact that he bullies Palestine, we still maintain good relations. He has an embassy in Astana, I have an embassy in Tel Aviv. Plus he buys my oil. * Uzbekistanball - He is my smelly brother with the bone in the middle of their brain he steals water from Syr-darya and now we lose aral. Enemies * ISISball - Cause he is a terrorist. Good thing he is not anywhere close to central Asia, except for that mass shootings recently in Aktobe and Almaty. STOP EVIL!!!!!!!! * UKball - Remove Borat! But, I got a lot of tourists thanks to your shitty movie. * Kuwaitball - For playing the Borat Anthem. * Soviet Unionball - ANOTHER KEBAB REMOVER AND FARMLAND STEALER! DEFEND KEBAB! 1991, MY BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE DEFEND KEBAB DEFEND KEBAB! *Borat - your movie is ridiculous and awful. your anthem is very annoying and you didn't even have any Kazakh actors in the movie. you filmed it in a Gypsy village in Romaniaball, not in Kazakhstan and you weren't speaking any Kazakh at all, you were speaking Hebrew. But thanks for tourists...I STILL HATE YOU!!!!!!! Family * Gokturkball - Great Great Grandfather * Oghuz Yabguball - Great Grandfather * Kimek Khanateball - Grandfather * Great Seljukball - Granduncle * Kazakh Khanatebrick - Father * Ottoman Empireball - Uncle * Kyrgyzstanball - Brother * Turkmenistanball - Brother * Uzbekistanball - Brother * Turkeyball - Brother * Azerbaijanball - Brother * Nakhchivanball - Nephew * Northern Cyprusball - Nephew * Sultanate of Rumball - Cousin Why Kazakhbrick is a Brick When Polandball (meme) originated on the website Krautchan the moderators of the board were looking to adopt countryballs as the official markers of user's national backgrounds. Kazakhstan's flag was notably wider than other flags and its design can't fit into a round shape. The admins then decided to simply preserve Kazakhstan as its rectangular form, adopting the term "Kazakhbrick" to refer to it. An in-universe explanation for this is that the Kazakhstani government moved the capital city status from Almatybrick to Astanabrick in the late '90s, therefore many constructions are started in Astana, and Kazakhstan needed so many bricks for it. Ex-Soviet authors sometimes interpret Kazakhstan's rectangular shape as a rug, rather than a brick, considering that Central Asia is famous in the former USSR for its rug weaving Yeah right. Another reason is due to Kazakhbrick's attempts to join BRICS. Gallery Images KazakhbrickCard.png Comickk.png VPKJMw2.png 308204801.png 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 3e6fuc32wkscgMtRF32hSeK-R8ng5-om8LmKVcXvZMo.png|credit from tepacheteam Dimensions.jpg Hospital_Massacre.png Kazakhbrick.png Brick.jpg 712a8846746700eced3f01edf5afa99ab6e60391f8f1d69534a5c105518590d9 1.jpg 2sNPvkR.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg Reddit_Chrome87_Kazakhstan_can_into_movement.png|Kazakhstan can into movement (Chrome87). Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png|BRIC(K)S (R3dm34t). Reddit_legitprivilege_Weapons_that_start_with_K.png|Weapons that start with "K" (legitprivilege). Space Program.jpg|Stans can into space. Kiribati's adventure.jpg Filming in Romania.png Borat is best movie.jpg Tiny NK.png Nukeeverythin.png because.jpg Uzbek.png PtoVMYS.png nukeeverythin.png Team Russia.png Uzbek&Kazakh.png Borat is best movie.jpg 1005622 402136469903561 563735529 n.png Russia&Kazakh.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png 'wT5dlRc.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png Ifg7T0M.png 'w5bXUJi.png VoNkUek.png MuGPEAM.png 3AUtIho.png The Kazakhbrick relations.jpe History of Europe.png The Twilight Zone.png The New EU.png Ups and Downs.png Sea of Tears.png No Letter K.png We Just Tools.png VdW6N0p.png BdAwLb3.png Videos Links *Facebook page }} fr:Kazakhbrique es:Kazajistánbrick it:Kazakistanbrick ru:Казахстан pl:Kazakhbrick zh:哈萨克砖 Category:Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Orthodox Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Turkic Category:ISISball Haters Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Tea Removers Category:Europe Category:Turkic Councilball Category:Blue Yellow Category:East Europe Category:Hot Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Vodka Lover